five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Boa Hancock
As will I for I have to gotten stronger for opening my heart to love. The Love I feel for my subjects, the Love I feel for my sisters, And most of all the Love I feel for Monkey D. Luffy has made me stronger than before: Chapter 32 When Light is Dark 'Introduction' Boa Hancock is the Empress of Amazon Lily and the famed Pirate Empress. She is a former Warlord of the Sea, having been stripped of her position after joining the Allied Forces. She is currently a captain in the 3rd Division. 'Personality' Hancock appears at first to be a very vain, selfish, prideful, spoiled, and used to having almost everything her own way. She can also act arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less-than-admirable actions with her unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her. As such she is use to both men and women being attracted to and falling in love with her all the time. She takes pride in her looks as she called herself her world's most beautiful woman and most recently called herself the universe's most beautiful(Though that is debatable). When she first met Luffy the first person to reject her and was not be attracted to her, she initially felt that she could not bear the existence of someone completely invulnerable to her powers, and would collapse dramatically whenever insulted such example another when Sasuke out told he had no interest her beauty. After meeting Luffy she has completely fallen in love with him as such has opened her heart more to love since meeting him. As such she firmly believes that it has made a stronger person. It was revealed the reason for Hancock's lies and attitude towards life was that because of her horrible past, she did not want to ever show weakness again to anyone. She harboured a great fear of getting close to anyone, other than her own sisters, and would even go as far to deceive all of the other Kuja.This caused her surrogate mother, Elder Nyon, to fear that Hancock had truly turned as cold as ice. It wasn't until Hancock confessed everything to Luffy that she finally showed emotion, breaking down in tears after reliving her painful memories. Deep down, Hancock is a rather-sensitive and vulnerable woman who is afraid and concerned about how other people (especially the other Kuja) might react to the truth of the shameful past that she and her sisters share. She is also much more soft and compassionate towards others when she opens up to them. Though prideful she is willing to admit when someone is stronger then her or she if someone impresses her as with Kakashi Hatake. She is also willing to work with to overcome a stronger enemy. Due her past as a slave and the first men she saw in her life painfully burned her back with her slave mark, Hancock is very discriminating and judgmental towards men. She refused to listen to Luffy's story about how he was sent to her island or give him any mercy even after Margarette pleaded on his behalf. As such she at first thought he would be selfish and was shocked when he choose to have released instead. As such over time her opinion towards men seems to have changed slightly as such she willing to trust some of them though is still weary to an extent. She seems to see majority of attractive women as her rivals in love to Luffy as such when she first met Nami and Robin she called them her rivals in love and admitted the two were beautiful. Even during team up with Tsunade and called old women as an insult. 'History (One Piece Manga)' When she was 12 years Hancock and her younger sisters Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia were induted in the Kuja Pirates and were sailing on their ship, when suddenly, they were captured by slavers and sold to the World Nobles. During her time as a slave she was forced fed the Love-Love Devil Fruit to entertain her captors. The three suffered the greatest horrors imaginable. When she was 16 Years old she and her sisters along with the other slaves were freed by Fisher Tiger when he attacked Mary Geoise. After that they eventually saved by Elder Nyon, Silver Rayleigh and Shakuyaku and brought home, but the Hoof of the Celestial Dragon, the symbol of the World Nobles, was burned deep into their flesh. Hancock chose to hide her Devil Fruit powers along with her sisters instead made a lie that they got their powers after slaying a Gorgon as such this got them the name Gorgon Sisters and whenever they bathed the had all servants away from the palace and staff. This is because they made a myth that by defeating the monster they were cursed with the Gorgon's stone stare eyes on their back and if anyone who saw it would be turned to stone though this was to keep they secret of the slave marks on their back. When she was 18 years old she became the Empress of Amazon Lily and quickly gained a notorious reputation despite her young age, catching the attention of the Marines and World Government as such after her first exploit she was invited to join the Seven Warlords of the Sea and formed a treaty with the Government prevent any of her people being made into slaves and anyone entering Amazon Lily without permission. Around 2 years ago Hancock was approached by Vice-Admiral Momonga who had been sent to tell her that she along with rest of the warlords had been summoned to fight a war against the Whitebeard Pirates due the execution of Portagas D. Ace. However she refused because her intense dislike for the Government. However she liked her position as a warlord on which Momoga threated to revoke so she came up with a make-believe story. The Marine crew turned into stone mysteriously. She then demanded that they hand over all the treasure on their ship (which the Marine rookies happily and absent-mindlessly complied to), and justified her selfish actions by claiming herself to be "beautiful", which everyone present (excluding Momonga) vehemently agreed with. Using her Devil Fruit powers she proceed to turn everyone on the ship into stone except for Momonga, who had stabbed his own hand to avoid the effects of her attack. After taking the cargo, Momoga made one demanded that he would stay for two days and if she did not compile then the treaty between Amazon Lily and the World Government would be null and void She arrogantly told him to "Do as he pleased". After returning home Elder Nyon the former Empress who told that great prevail would befall their nation if she did not heed the World Government's wishes. But she remains arrogant and confident that both her power and beauty would allow her to get her way, throwing Nyon out of a window to prove she was right. After she went to take a bath in private she met Monkey D. Luffy who had been sent earlier their by Bartholomew Kuma. Who was looking for who was in charge. After this her sisters barged in to see what was wrong. Luffy wanting to borrow a boat saw the symbol on her back and commented that it looked familiar. Angered by this she attempted to turn him into stone but luffy not having sexual desire what so ever. Luffy originally thought it was a slow slow beam due to being simple minded. Luffy attempted to run away, but ended up captured and thrown in the battle arena. Hancock showed no mercy to him or anyone that came to defend him. Turning Maguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra into stone. At first, she attempted to have Bacura execute Luffy, but predictably, he knocked it out with a single punch. After realizing that was not attracted to her but was in fact disgusted by her behavior, she nearly collapsed in shock at the thought of man being not attracted to her. She then order her sisters to kill him. The sisters kept him at bay with their Devil Fruits, Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda and Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra, and with Haki, but after Sandersonia attempted to shatter Marguerite, Luffy released a burst of Haoshoku Haki, which caused some Kuja to faint; Hancock noted that Luffy had achieved the level of Haki that she herself had. 'Five World War Prologue' Summit Invasion Arc Post-Invasion Arc Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'First Hargeon Arc' 'Second Hargeon Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Five Worlds war: One Piece Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Acts Of Order 'Monkey D. Luffy '''Alliance 'Sasuke Uchiha' Hancock at first distrusted him one because he was a man and because he had heard what the latter had did before his reformation. However she was willing to work with to save her sisters from Franmalth and after she was captured as well along with Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kensei Muguruma she was rescued by him on which she thanked him. She was dramatically shocked after the he admitted that he didn't find her attractive. 'Kakashi Hatake' Hancock has a degree of respect for Kakashi, One because he is the commander of the unit and two because she was impressed with his planning and leadership skills. 'Tsunade' Tsunade is one few woman that Hancock admits to being as almost beautiful as herself though she insulted her by calling her old woman and worked with her to defeat Briar. She was comforted by her after she thought that Luffy had died. 'Powers and Abilities' As formerly one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea Hancock is strong fighter being feared by even Pirates and Marries alike and even majority of the Vice-Admirals. Before the war during the battle of Marine ford she as able to take on several members of the Whitebeard Pirates and destroy multiple Pacificas and even fight evenly with Smoker. During the war so far she was able to fight on par Franmalth and Äs Nödt. Nodt even admit that she had him beat in physical strength. 'Devil Fruit' 'Love-Love Fruit' Hancock ate the Love Love Fruit granting her the ability to turn anyone who has an attraction towards her into stone. She can do this by simply hitting her targets or shooting at them from along distance. However her Devil Fruit will not have effect on anyone is not attracted to her. Examples so far are Monkey D. Luffy, Sasuke Uchiha, Franmalth and As Nodt. She was force-fed it by a World Noble. *'Love-Love Beam': Boa Hancock forms a Heart Shape with her hands and fires a pink heart beam at her opponents. This technique can also work multiple targets at once. *'Awaken': If the person or people she turned to stone are still intact. All she need do is blow a kiss at them and the person in question is restored to normal. *'Pistol Kiss': *'Aromatic Leg: '''Hancock is able to use a projectile-like move by blowing a kiss, creating a heart-shaped bullet to fire at her victim by aiming it with her index finger, which she uses together with her Busoshoku Haki to hurt the foe. *'Slave Arrow':Hancock breathes in deeply and kisses out a heart; similar to her Pistol Kiss, but much bigger. She then pulls the heart back with a hand and, with a pop like that of a bubble, hundreds of arrows (all of them tipped and fletched with a stylized heart design) are fired and barrage her opponent(s) before petrifying them; the sheer number of arrows unleashed makes this move particularly difficult to evade. This technique not only petrifies anyone and anything that it hits, but somehow manages to freeze them in place, regardless of whether or not they were in motion or not, to the extent that she even stopped cannonballs in their tracks. *'Perfume Fever :Hancock does a handstand and spins around in order to deliver a series of kicks. Anything she strikes, whether animate or inanimate, instantly turns into stone and, in turn, breaks from the sheer force of her kicks. Unlike her other attacks, only the immediate area around the point of contact turns to stone, not the entire object. *'Love Reversal: ' *'''Love Bomb: *'Love Knot:' *'Eternal Love:' 'Physical Abilities' 'Haki' 'Conqueror's Haki' 'Armament Haki' 'Trivia' Category:Amazon Lily Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Former Slave Category:Haki Users Category:Warlord Category:Rulers Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Former Villain Category:Sister Category:Paramecia Category:Gorgon Sisters Category:In-love Category:4th Fleet Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Conqueror's Haki Category:Pirate World